The Cat
The Cat is a robot which competed in the Robot Wars: Battle of the Stars, as part of the 2017 series. It was designed by television presenter Suzi Perry, who was joined by fellow presenter Dallas Campbell on the show. The celebrities were mentored by Craig Danby throughout the competition process. Robot History The Cat competed in Episode 1. In its first Head-to-Head battle, it fought the Brownlee Brothers and their robot Jar. It immediately spun round in an attempt to get its disc pointing forwards, but was pushed side-on by Jar, which attempted to use its hammer, but retracted its first blow and threw itself on its second. The Cat’s disc hit the wall as Jar threw itself around again, the latter immobilising itself as The Cat backed away across the Floor Flipper to the centre of the arena. The Cat drove in circles across the arena floor, seemingly unable to drive in a straight line with its disc spinning, as Jar was counted out and carried around by Sir Killalot. With this, The Cat was awarded three points for a knock-out victory. Next, The Cat fought Scott Mills and Chris Stark’s spinner, Arena Cleaner, with both robots jointly leading the league table at this point. It slowly approached Arena Cleaner as the latter got its spinning blade up to speed, before turning round and deflecting Arena Cleaner away. Sparks flew as Arena Cleaner hit one of The Cat’s wheels, and The Cat backed into a CPZ before spinning around. Its disc hit Arena Cleaner’s blade and left-hand wheel in rapid succession, decimating the tyre and leaving Arena Cleaner immobilised on one side. The Cat hit Arena Cleaner’s left wheel again, sending it sliding into the corner, and secured another knock-out victory and three points to take the lead in the league table standings. In its last Head-to-Head, The Cat fought Interstellar: MML and scientist Dr. Maggie Aderin-Pocock. It turned around and slammed into Interstellar MML’s flipper, before spinning over the Flame Pit and mistakenly driving into Sir Killalot’s CPZ. The Cat damaged Sir Killalot’s claw with its disc, only to get trapped close to the wall by Sir Killalot and become immobilised. Interstellar MML proceeded to push The Cat into another CPZ after the count-out, and flipped it against the wall. The Cat sustained severe damage to its chassis around the disc, which caused it to seize and its drive belt to slip. Even so, The Cat’s score of six points was still good enough for it to finish joint-first with Arena Cleaner in the league table, and secure a place in the Grand Final. The Grand Final saw The Cat face Arena Cleaner for the second time, in a rematch of their Head-to-Head encounter. It turned round in an attempt to deflect Arena Cleaner’s blade with its wedge, but Arena Cleaner hit The Cat's right-hand wheel, causing the tyre to disintegrate as it spun around and withstood another hit. The Cat spun helplessly in the middle of the arena as Arena Cleaner slashed through its other tyre, with its only movement coming from the gyroscopic forces of its disc. Arena Cleaner hit The Cat’s wedge a few more times before dislodging its remaining tyre. This completely immobilised The Cat, which was counted out, picked up by Sir Killalot and carried towards the Flame Pit. Sir Killalot held The Cat over the flames for a few seconds before spinning it around in his claw and throwing it into the wall. With this, The Cat finished runner-up in the first episode of Battle of the Stars. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 2 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:Robot Wars Celebrity special Competitors Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with Horizontal Flywheels Category:Robots with Ramming Blades Category:Robots with equal amount of Losses and Wins Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Runners Up Category:Robot Wars 2017 competitors Category:Robots that have never had a Judges Decision Category:Loaner Robots